Never Trust a Teacher
by Professor Cheesecake
Summary: A teacher's only goal is to get money. So when they call you up after class to ask you why you look so stressed, their only concern is to improve your grades for their own benefit. So don't let even the smallest thing slip; the results could be fatal.
1. Money

** I decided to experiment in Second Person P.O.V while home sick for two days in a row. This is the result.**

A teacher's job is to repeat the same things over and over until the students can repeat it. Hopefully there'll be one or two kids who will understand _why_ this is being taught. Those are the ones that will go far.

Teachers will do a lot to get you to pass. The more students that make it to the next grade, the more they're respected, the more the school's respected, the more money that they get.

So when the teacher calls you up after class because they're concerned-you look stressed. The part you need to listen for is how fast they get to the part where they say "your grades are slipping", and then give you some crap about how you used to be such a great student. Don't give into the bit about how they're worried about you, and say that your life is just a bit difficult. Because they'll pry.

They'll watch out for you. They'll pay that much more attention to you, your habits, your appearance, your friends...everything about you. They'll notice the bruises. They'll first assume bullies; you're a klutz, but not that bad. After it becomes apparent that the jocks don't have time enough to beat on you like _that_, the suspicion moves outside of school.

They'll probably think a lot of things. Gangs, ghosts...in this town, the ghost one is more than possible, and probably the closest to the truth that they'll ever get. But it's the one they'll save til later before looking at your family.

Your sister is fine. She's still the perky, happy-go-lucky girl that got chosen to host the spirit week assembly every year since her sophomore year. She informs you how nosy that teacher has become lately. This is where you start to worry, though you should have started long ago.

** Shortest chapter ever? I think not. I'm not sure how many chapters this story will have, but they'll all be very short. I typed the whole thing up into one document, and it was only two pages, with large font.**

** Also, this will be the one and only author's note. I dunno why, I just think the effect is better that way. I'd like to keep this story vague.**

**And, because I absolutely adore feedback, REVIEW! (ha, I always imagine the Box Ghost saying that the same way he says 'beware'. It's a funny effect).  
**

**And, so I don't get in twouble: I do NOT own Danny Phantom.  
**


	2. Corrupts

**I don't own Danny Phantom.**

You start to act normal. Like you did before you went to high school. You get silent tips from how your classmates act, you show up to class on time more often, and you do your work.  
The results to this are bad. Your job needs to be done, but by putting school first, it's not getting done. This takes a toll on everybody. People have to be infinitely more careful. And because of your sudden change of behavior, your teacher becomes more suspicious. The fact that your behavioral change and the increase in attacks happen at the same time doesn't help your case either.  
You'll be at home the day he calls. You'll be the one to answer, then hand the phone to your mother. It won't even be ten seconds later that she's eyeballing you nervously, as if she doesn't know what to do with you. She probably doesn't. She leaves the room, taking the phone with her for what turns out to be a lengthy conversation.  
You try not to think much of it. It's not the first time that the teacher's have called, since your job prevents you from getting much homework done. Why should you worry any more trust because this is the same teacher who's been keeping an eye on you? He's probably calling because you bombed your last test.  
The half baked lies you tell yourself are probably the only reason you haven't done anything drastic yet. But as the days progress, it's harder. You feel like you're under absolute scrutiny 24/7, and it makes it nearly impossible to keep up the secret that you've held onto for so long you're not ready to let it go, but it's slipping out of your grasp.


	3. The Well

**I don't own Danny Phantom.**

Your sister notices, and does the best thing she could do in this situation. She's slowly dropping hints, and telling stories about the ghost kid, the person that your parents don't know is you. She's slowly convincing them that he's good, and they're slowly starting to believe her. The support that they don't know they're giving you feels wonderful, and it keeps you going.  
By this time, more teachers are calling you up after class. Whether it's because they've noticed that 'your grades are slipping,' by themselves, or your English teacher told them, you don't know. Another thing you don't know is how much more careful you can be before someone gets hurt.

** (Ok, I know I said no more author's notes, but I needed to say a couple things.)**

**So this is chapter 3 out of five, the middle chapter (not to mention the shortest). I wanted to give you a heads up that this story will not have a ****happy ending. There will, however, be a sequel. I don't think I'll write it in second person POV (it's been fun, guys, really, but I kept having to stop myself from writing first person halfway through). **

**Another thing I wanted to say is that I'd really like you to review, and give me FEEDBACK on how good/bad the story is, what you like/dislike. I'm flattered when you say things like 'UPDATE UPDATE' and 'MOREEEE' but I try to give good/bad points when I review, and it'd be nice to recieve one back every so often. Especially with this story...my dad claims I'm just rambling on about nothing, and it'd be nice to know whether he's wrong or not...**

**But that doesn't mean I want you to b* at me. If you do, I'll have you know I'm in debate club, and am very good at arguing. I will defend any points that are wrong if you're just yelling at me. If you review anonymously (cowardly move, by the way) I'll post that b*y review and counter it in the next chapter. (I've never been b*'d at, but I'm saying this just in case)**

** And...(ok, so maybe shameless advertising on my most serious story...or maybe not so shameless, but still...) it'd be nice if you checked out my other stories...:D**


	4. Meaning

**I don't own Danny Phantom.**

One day, he's quiet. He writes the lesson plan on the whiteboard. The only words anyone hears him say all day are "I'll be fine tomorrow." And he doesn't meet anyone in the eye until 3rd block, when he has you. As soon as you enter the room, he stares at you. He keeps staring at you for the rest of the period, and during this time, rumors are being born, rumors that fly around the entire school before the bell that drops his gaze rings. It's not the rumors that scare you, however horrifying they may be. It's his expression. He's staring at you with a mixture of finality, as if it's your last day alive, and confusion. As if he doesn't know how he feels about that.  
It's when you get home when you realize what's going on. Government agents have surrounded your house; the same ones you work so hard to stay away from when you're up in the air. The ones that promised to perform plenty of painful experiments when they found out what you were. Thankfully, you made them forget their promise, and why they made it.  
Now, as you turn and run, they're shouting that same promise after you. And you know exactly why Mr Lancer was giving you such an intense stare during 3rd block that day. You feel the change into your paranormal form without consciously triggering it, and you feel your feet lift off the ground in hopes to escape. But right now, you're focusing more on the sound of protests coming from your family. You hope that they're alright, and pray to whatever God is up there that no harm comes to them, or you. Because you hate the fact that you have to run; but you can't help them if you can't help yourself.  
Unfortunately, you don't get very far. They were prepared this time, having gone to the place you call home. They have the proper equipment ready this time to surround you from above, below, and anywhere else that you cared to look.

**Second to last chapter. Intense stuff (I hope).**

**Review: and keep in mind what I said last time. Constructive criticism helps me write and lets me know people are _reading _my stuff. **

**Love you all (I'm in a loving mood cuz it's finally Christmas Vacation. And because the sequel to this is starting to look really, really interesting)!**


	5. Mind

**I don't own Danny Phantom.**

A net engulfs you, constricting your movement, pinning your arms to your sides. You kick your legs out wildly, desperately trying to free yourself, until you feel pain, excruciating pain that rivals the pain you felt moments before you first saw your eyes turn green, and hair turn white. You unconsciously bring your knees up to your chest in a failing attempt to protect yourself.  
You don't remember blacking out, nor to you remember waking up. You do, however, remember the moment where everything slid back into focus. You tense up, alert, taking in your surroundings. What you see makes your heart stop.  
A small, square, room. Plain white walls. Plain white ceilings. Plain white floors. Plain white lab coats, covering unnaturally white people. And they're bending over a pale shaking you.  
You're numb as they experiment on you for the first time. You doubt that they put any kind of pain-killers in you, so you assume that it's your body's natural way of keeping you safe. But pain or no pain, it's sickening to know that they're poking around inside of you, injecting things into you to see how you react. Aren't you human, however strange a human you may be?  
This continues for an eternity; it's not going to stop. After a while, you stop struggling. What's the point? With endless experiments on you, slowly ranging in various degrees of pain, they're learning your strengths, your weaknesses, everything about you, and fast.  
One day, just by chance, you hear about your family. Your parents are facing charges; something about abuse by neglect, and for harboring a ghost. And if that isn't bad enough, your sister is in foster care. And those scholarships to just about any ivy league school in the world? Gone.  
This is all your fault, and you know it. Just because, a million years ago, you told your teacher that life was a bit difficult.

**Finished. Dang, it's angsty and depressing, ain't it? Well, like I said, there's a sequel coming soon...but that's something I want to warn you all about. Because my sequel (I think I'll call it "Similarities", but I'm not sure. The title's debatable for now) contains a very _potential _Sue/Stu. I'm doing my best to keep this character from becoming that, though. Some people may not like my sequel because of this, and, that being said, you don't have to read it. This one can stand on it's own.**

**But if somebody's willing to read/review my chapters before I post them (is that a Beta reader? I really have no idea how that schtuff works) I'd be more than happy to send 'em!  
**


	6. Similarities not quite a chappie

**Hi. You're right; this story is finished. You are not insane, and I'M not continuing the story.**

**However, I would like to inform my faithful readers that the SEQUEL to this is currently UP. So far I've only gotten two reviews, but I don't know whether it's because it's a crappy story (although the reviews that I HAVE gotten say otherwise *smiles super happily*) or if it's because, well, nobody has really read it. I can probably check, but, well, blagh.  
It's called Similarities. It's actually kinda confusing at first, which I'll try to clear up from the writing itself, but I will have the occasional author's note if need be. But what I said before stands: if you don't like the sequel, this can totally stand on its own. I have no problem with that. However if you DO like the sequel, reviews are absolutely wondahful :D (speaking of reviews, though, please don't review this non-chapter. For whatever reason I just know I'd feel guilty if I see the review count, and know that some of those are for a chapter that's not a chapter. But if you are desperate to review it, PM me. Or if you just wanna talk about random crap-that works too. I'm surprisingly tolerant for that kind of thing XD)  
ALSO I'd love to thank ****Aurora Borealis 97 for agreeing to be my wonderful Beta Reader. That way my OC doesn't turn into a Sue (and if anybody else sees Sue-like qualities, please inform me. Don't sugar coat it cuz when people sugar coat things I feel worse than when they don't). I'd also like to thank Nikevi for agreeing to be a sort of unofficial beta, too :D**

**...jeez, with the way I just thanked you two, you'd think I just won some sort of award...aw, heck, why not? "_I'd like to thank the academy for giving me this wonderful opportunity, and all of my readers for giving me the support to go through with it. It's been so hard, and has had so much effort put into it, I don't know what I would have done without you guys *starts wiping away tears that form in my eyes* and I'd like to thank my family for being there when it gets rough...and I'd like to thank my dog for, uh, being a dog...and I'd like to thank the great Mr Butch Hartman..."_**

**Ok, now it's getting sad that this is getting to be as long as the actual chapters I've posted so far. See ya in Similarities!**


End file.
